Field of the Invention
The present application is directed generally toward seismic isolators, and specifically toward seismic isolators for use in conjunction with buildings to inhibit damage to the buildings in the event of an earthquake.
Description of the Related Art
Seismic isolators are commonly used in areas of the world where the likelihood of an earthquake is high. Seismic isolators typically comprise a structure or structures that are located beneath a building, underneath a building support, and/or in or around the foundation of the building.
Seismic isolators are designed to minimize the amount of load and force that is directly applied to the building during the event of an earthquake, and to prevent damage to the building. Many seismic isolators incorporate a dual plate design, wherein a first plate is attached to the bottom of a building support, and a second plate is attached to the building's foundation. Between the plates are layers of rubber, for example, which allow side-to-side, swaying movement of the plates relative to one another. Other types of seismic isolators for example incorporate a roller or rollers built beneath the building, which facilitate movement of the building during an earthquake. The rollers are arranged in a pendulum-like manner, such that as the building moves over the rollers, the building shifts vertically at first until it eventually settles back in place.